


История обо мне

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, In the style of a Night Vale episode, Night Vale-typical Existentialism, basically this is "what if there was another in the story about you/them/us series?", cherry picking the timeline for fun and profit, no major spoilers for anything really, something funky is going on with the 4th wall, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Название кажется знакомым, но это не тот формат, которого ты ждёшь.





	История обо мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Story About Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475954) by [shella688](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shella688/pseuds/shella688). 



> Погода: https://reeshadyer.bandcamp.com/track/utopia

«Это история обо мне», – сказал ведущий, и я был в восторге, потому что никогда не думал, что услышу, как историю обо мне прочитают по радио.

Добро пожаловать в Найт Вейл.

* * *

Я живу в типичном доме в Найт Вейле, на обычной улице Найт Вейла, – говорит ведущий. Я не всегда жил здесь. Я жил и в бунгало, и в квартирах, и в дырах в земле, а однажды – глубоко в горах, в пещерах, куда не проникал солнечный свет.

На самом деле, я не всегда жил в Найт Вейле. Это не значит, что я переехал; я был тут задолго до того, как этот город начал существовать, и, когда оно всё раскрошится в пыль и превратится в забытые истории, я всё ещё буду здесь, так или иначе.

Ведущий останавливается. Это не те слова, которые он ожидал прочесть – не те слова, которые он _хотел бы_ прочесть – но это слова, написанные мной, и поэтому он должен продолжать.

Роста во мне ни много, ни мало. Когда-то я был мужчиной. До этого – женщиной. Сейчас я – и то, и другое, или, возможно, ни то, ни другое, в зависимости от того, как на это взглянуть. Скоро я опять стану кем-то другим – хотя я не могу сказать, кем, как и ведущий, который только и может, что читать мои слова.

Я выключаю радио на кухне. Ведущий всё ещё говорит, описывая, как я обулся, но не завязал шнурки, как я вышел из дома, не замкнув за собой дверь. Это не те слова, которые мне необходимо слышать, но они всё равно должны быть произнесены, потому что все они и формируют мою историю.

Автомобильное радио трещит, когда я завожу машину. Ведущий размышляет, есть ли здесь ещё кто-то, кто слушает.

_Разумеется, есть_ , – думает он, испытывая отвращение от своих сомнений. Хотя, возможно, правильнее было бы сказать _моих_ сомнений. В конце концов, ведущий может только читать.

Разумеется, есть люди, которые слушают! – снова думает он. Это общественная радиостанция, с ударением на слове _общественная_. Снаружи, за четырьмя стенами его радиостанции, есть люди – друзья, и члены семьи, и немезиды, и знакомые, и все те, кто находится между ними. Это люди, которые слушают его слова – или мои слова, произнесённые его голосом. А если они и не слушают, то тогда они хотя бы _знают_ , и это уже достаточно близко. Разница всё же есть, хоть и небольшая.

Я не соглашаюсь.

Какие у него, ведущего, могут быть доказательства, что есть кто-то ещё? Всё, что у него есть, это слова, которые я дал ему, а всё, что есть у _меня_ – это те же слова, повторённые снова и снова и снова и-

Он останавливается.

Я останавливаюсь.

Мы оба останавливаемся, тяжело дыша, отчаянно смотрим в пустоту перед нами, пытаясь увидеть кого-то, _кто не здесь_. Пустота гложет наши сердца, потому что мы знаем, что это неправильно, но не можем найти никакого другого пути. Мои слова и его голос и его слова там где они не желанны и мой голос там где его не могут услышать-

_**Нет!**_ – кричит ведущий. Эти мысли – не его! У него есть семья и друзья, и все они его любят, хоть и по-разному. Есть люди, которые о нём беспокоятся, и, разумеется, думает он, есть кто-то, кто беспокоится обо мне.

Их нет.

Не думаю, что они когда-то были.

Ведущий не знает, что на это сказать.

Кто я? – наконец спрашивает он. Только-

Только он спрашивает _не_ это.

Он не спрашивает _кто я?_ , он достаточно хорошо знает, кто _он_. Нет, ведущий спрашивает  
_Кто ты?_

Эти слова больше не принадлежат мне. Ведущий отступает от сценария, и, хоть он и рассказывает историю обо мне, это больше не _моя_ история.

_Кто ты?_ – снова спрашивает он.

И, когда начинает звучать прогноз погоды, я не знаю, что ему ответить.

* * *

Ведущий так и не получил ответ. Возможно, никогда и не получит, и, возможно, я буду просто сидеть и молчать, слушая его голос, пока в конце концов он не прекратит говорить.

Пауза. Длинная пауза, не лишённая звуков, но всё же лишённая чего-либо, имеющего смысл.

Каждый день, кроме вторника, я хожу на работу, – говорит ведущий. Он наконец вернулся к сценарию.

Каждый день, кроме вторника, я хожу на работу. Это не _хорошая_ работа – смены длятся очень долго, а оплата слишком мала – но это работа, а мне нужны деньги. Бывают дни, когда я почти не вижу солнечного света – всё время занимает работа.

По вторникам я завожу машину и уезжаю в пустыню. Я еду до тех пор, пока не перестаю больше видеть Найт Вейл – пока меня не окружают песок, небо, жара и тишина. Тогда я иду, оставляя позади даже собственную машину.

Надо мной безоблачное небо. Надо мной кружит птица. Надо мной-

Ведущий опять останавливается. Его дело – читать мои слова, но он снова и снова прерывается. Почему он не читает?

Надо мной-

Ведущий не хочет продолжать читать. Он озабочен, нет- _испуган_ написанными мной словами. Он знает, что последует дальше – или думает, что знает – и думает, что, отказываясь читать, он может остановить это.

Для этого уже слишком поздно. Слова уже написаны, и ведущий не может сделать Ничего. Только. Читать.

Он всё ещё отказывается. Эта история уже была рассказана, – думает ведущий, нет нужды снова рассказывать её – не тогда, когда он может что-то изменить.

Ведущий опять ошибается. Это история не о нём, и не о тебе, и не о них, и не о нас, хотя в это «нас» не входит «мне».

Эта история обо мне, и она будет услышана.

Ведущий глубоко вдыхает. Он продолжает читать.

Надо мной безоблачное небо. Надо мной кружит птица. Надо мной – планета потрясающего размера, не освещённая никаким солнцем. Невидимый титан, весь покрытый густыми чёрными лесами и бурными океанами.

Каждый раз, когда я прихожу сюда, она всё ближе. И сейчас, спустя столько времени, она висит прямо надо мной. Возможно, если я попытаюсь, я смогу _прикоснуться_ к ней.

Я тянусь вверх...

  
  
Слова заканчиваются, история подходит к концу. Ведущий перейдёт к другим вещам, но он не забудет, что прочитал.

Это была история обо мне, и её наконец услышали.

Спокойной ночи, Найт Вейл.  
Спокойной ночи.


End file.
